League of Beacon
by JoshuaBFG
Summary: Ruby Rose is an active member of the League community along with her sister. Very active. Unbeknownst to them, two other players love the game as much as they do. Join in as we see Ruby and gang make their way from everyday players to potential champions. Modern Remnant AU. Bumblebee and small bits of White Rose. Rated M for adult language and themes. RWBY with League game in short
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone of FFN! This is my first story on this site so I hope you all enjoy. Though this is a little short, I promise chapters will get longer as time goes on. For now, here to another story that might be lost in this site. Cheers! But first...**

 **RWBY and League of Legends is owned by Rooster Teeth and Riot Games respectively.**

 **Now let's go!**

* * *

A thirteen year old, now fourteen, Ruby Rose sat in her room, staring at her scroll. The brunette's eyes were glued to the screen as she watched the fast reflexes and the characters dance across the screen. Her bed creaked as she bounced in anticipation, yet it didn't wake Zwei who was sleeping at the opposite end of the bed. Cards wishing her a happy birthday were scattered across the sheets yet the bright colors that filled her eyes and the sounds of crowds cheering and sportscasters shouting intrigued her more.

"Yes!" Ruby screamed as she threw her arms in the air. The scroll flew out of her hands and the momentum brought her to the wooden floor as she let out a loud OOF.

Feet slid in the hall as her sister came through the door. "Ruby! Are you okay?" Yang was barely covered, her golden locks still dripping.

"Relax sis," Ruby said rubbing her head, "I'm perfectly fine." She proved her point by jumping up onto her feet. "Tada!"

"Oh, okay then," Yang casually said walking over to her side of the bedroom. She undid the towel around her and wrapped it around her hair.

"Yang! Do that in the freakin' bathroom, not in here!" the younger sister scolded her sister.

Yang could only smirk. "Yeah, I kinda forgot my stuff in here. Plus what're you so worked up about? We're sisters."

"I know we're sisters, but I don't want to stare at your naked body while we're in the same room. Plus you're dripping water all over the place!

"Oh, so you're jealous?"

"Just put some damn clothes on!"

"Okay, okay, calm yourself." Yang slipped on some sweatpants and a t-shirt she knew was too big on her. "So what got you screaming?" the blonde asked as she pulled out her own scroll.

"Oh, that's right!" Ruby ran to retrieve her scroll. The live stream that immersed the girl for so long was still playing. On it, a girl in a beret held up a trophy over her head. Four others helped her hold up the massive thing as the crowd in front of them cheered.

"So what am I looking at?" Yang asked confused.

Ruby stared at her sister in disbelief. "You don't know them? It's CFE! The most awesome competitive team in the League community! They just won the Worlds of Remnant against SN! The one holding a majority of the cup is Cocoa "Brew," the rabbit faunus is Velvet "HareHerd," the giant is Yatsuhashi "Broadsword," the ora-"

Yang covered her sister's mouth to stop her rambling. "Look Ruby. I just got into the League community myself, and I follow this and that. But I have no idea what the fuck you're saying." While Yang was the one who started playing League in the first place, it was Ruby who turned the game into her own obsession. A little bit after, Yang started to get into it like Ruby did but little by little. She did play the game casually after all.

Ruby smiled under Yang's hand. "Dom morry sif, you mill get it soon," she mumbled under the hand.

Yang moved her hand and went back to her scroll. Ruby closed the stream and looked at the time. "Oh, can I also borrow your computer tonight. There's a highlight stream I really want to catch before we go out for dinner."

"Can't you watch it on your scroll. Or at least jump into the middle of it, then watch the beginning when it's archived?"

"I know I could, but it's a small screen and the gameplay is so much better on a bigger screen and hopping in at the middle messes with the flow. Plus there's this really great team fight between SN and AMR that happened at the Baron where-" Ruby stopped herself when she saw the uninterest in Yang's face.

"Yang? Yang!"

The blonde snapped out of her own thoughts as she looked over to her adorable nerd that was trying to explain everything to her. Yang gave it some thought until a reminder came to her head.

"Tell you what. We'll go to dinner, then I'll try to convince Dad to rush back here and catch the rest of the highlights after a final gift from him and me. Deal?"

The brunette nodded her head. "Yes please!"

Yang smiled. Despite being fourteen, Ruby still acted like the enthusiastic child she was back then. She never wanted to see that side of Ruby disappear.

* * *

After dinner, and a certain brunette's non-stop pleads, Ruby burst through her and her sister's bedroom door over to Yang's desk. The blonde saw the light of her screen as she entered the room.

"Yang, what's your password?" Ruby asked staring at the login screen.

"Ruby, I need my computer. Can't you just use your own?" Yang asked with a smile.

"What? I don't have computer," Ruby said confused.

"Oh? I'm pretty sure you do." Yang reached under her bed and pulled out a final gift. On the floor was an open box containing a PC tower, colored black with a glowing red border. Although it was kind of bulky, it was sleek in appearance as well. Ruby stared in silence.

"No."

Yang could only grin and nod. "Oh yes."

"No. Yang!" Ruby squealed as she jumped towards her sister. Before the red blur could bring her to the ground, Yang managed to push the expensive computer near the adjacent bed. Both girls fell to the ground. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"No sweat. Dad and I decided to pitch in on one last gift. All the specs that you wished for. Everything else like the monitor and such are coming in tomorrow. Plus, now that the connection in the house is better…" Yang trailed off.

Ruby had to think. Faster connection, a laptop that was built for games. Her favorite game/esport right at her fingertips. Ruby squealed in excitement. She helped her sister up and threw her arms around her.

"Thank you Yang. Really."

"Again, no biggie. Now let's get this set up now shall we?"

Ruby nodded her head. She grabbed her new piece of equipment and dashed back to Yang's computer. "Can you still get on? I need to set this up and it takes a while."

Yang couldn't help but grin. "Sure thing. Now that you talk about it, SN has that one monkey faunus. Sun 'Solar,' right? I heard he's a real eye pleaser."

"Just shut up and let's watch." Ruby said as she set up the tower next to Yang's computer. Ruby leaned against her sister's shoulder, letting the images and sounds fill her head.

The view of the desktop came to life on Ruby's monitor. After downloading the essentials (and by essentials we mean antivirus software, skype, steam, a better browser than IE, etc.), she typed in the search bar "League of Legends." After the download was complete, she waited for the download of the game.

"Oh my, this is gonna take for fucking ever," thought Ruby.

"How's the new computer?" a voice rang from the door.

Ruby spun around and saw Yang with a few bags of groceries. Or at least, what they needed for the next few hours. The sisters stored the pack of sodas into the mini fridge under the desk and the snack bags in one of the many desk drawers.

"How much longer until it's done?" Yang asked logging into her computer.

"I don't really know. Hopefully faster than it took to download it on yours," Ruby said opening a bag of chips.

"Hey. That was before we got better internet in here."

"Whatever. What shall we do while we wait?" Ruby asked.

Yang just shrugged her shoulders as she hopped into a blind pick game. Ruby envied her sister playing before her game was downloaded. Her scroll lit up, showing that another live stream was starting soon. She let out a sigh as she brought up the stream. A desk with casters behind it filled the screen as she waited for the download.

Halfway through the stream, the sound of metal clashing shot out of Ruby's speakers. Silver eyes shot up to the screen at the login menu. Having registered earlier, she shot Yang a grin and entered in her username.

 **CrescentR**


	2. Chapter 1

**And we're back with another installment. This late as well. Hope you guys enjoy. And remember...**

 **RWBY and League of Legends belong to RT and Riot Games respectively.**

* * *

 **One Year Later**

* * *

"DAMN IT!"

 _BANG_

Pens and pencils spilled out across the wooden desk, some rolling off. The golden words of _DEFEAT_ were displayed across the screen, a soft glow of red behind it. It wasn't the only thing that was red. However, it wasn't soft. It was angry. Or make that, she was angry.

Fifteen Ruby Rose stared at her screen in disbelief and anger. Her hands were red from past five minutes of slamming. The silver-eyed summoner's hair was a mess, her headset around her neck, and in casual clothing. Yang, who was in the same game, stared at her sister, a little terrified.

"Sis, you need to relax," Yang said calmly, kicking over some pens back to Ruby.

"How can I calm down? First they steal the Elder Dragon from us, then before that we get destroyed by their Lux and Varus on Bot. Oh, and can I mention at the end just as we take the inhibitors, their Udyr and their minions take ours while we're on the other side of the map. Ridiculous!"

Yang was surprised that Ruby could fit all that in one breath. When she played with her sister, it was fun. But when it came to losing, the brunette's reactions can be a bit over the top.

"I swear, Lux's ult's cooldown is too short," Ruby mumbled to herself. "It's like _boom_ damages me, then just when I think I can take her, _boom_ another one. Like what the fuck?"

"Dude, relax. It was only a casual game. It's not like we were playing ranked."

"You out of all of us should know that I treat every game like my rank depends on it. Even if it is casual."

Yang smiled. "Wouldn't that make you kinda toxic?"

"N-no! I try my best to be nice, just like Dad taught us."

"Then try being nice and quit your yelling!" a voice from Ruby and Yang's headphones screamed.

"Oops. Sorry Myr. Forgot you were here."

"I have to agree with Myr. My ears are killing me," a more calmer voice sounded.

"Yeah sorry to you too Gam."

As Yang and Ruby got more and more invested into League, they met two other players who seemed to work well with them. Myr and GamS, as they were known. If they had one more person, Ruby would've called themselves a full fledged team. Though it's been kinda hard not revealing their names while talking, no one really knew each other with the exception of Ruby and Yang.

"If it helps Myr, your Fiora is getting better. Same with your jungling Akali Gam," Ruby tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm glad you noticed," Myr said, an obvious hint of pride in her voice. "Though your Aur Sol on mid might need some work."

"Well excuse me, I just bought him so I have little to no experience with him."

"Just like your Taliyah from a few days back," Yang said grinning. The sisters' monitors showed the home page. The blonde's comment got a few chuckles from Myr and GamS.

"I thought we would never talk about that again."

"Oh look, I'm gonna bring a transforming Gnar closer and 1v1 him," Yang said mockingly.

Ruby threw an empty cup towards her sister. "I said shut up!"

Yang easily dodged the projectile. "Okay, okay. Don't get all worked up about it."

"Crescent, Ember, when do you guys start school?" Gam asked.

"We start tomorrow," Yang said checking the time. "Oh. Nevermind we start school today."

"What do you mean you start today?" Myr asked confused.

"It's 2:30 in the morning. Which means-"

"School starts this morning," Gam finished.

"Oh no way. You start today too?" Yang asked surprised.

"Yeah. Have to start my junior year of high school."

"What a coincidence, I have to start today as a junior as well." Myr said, the tiredness in their voice being very obvious.

"Same here," both sisters said at once.

The four of them never really revealed their personal life, unless it was some problem that prevented them from playing together. They didn't feel comfortable telling about where they lived, where they go, etc. The common life they had was on Summoner's Rift.

"So we'll play tomorrow?" Ruby asked

"Depends. I'll message you if I'm not too busy," Gam responded.

"As will I," Myr responded as well.

"Alrighty then, night folks," Yang said logging out of League.

"Night," three voices said.

The Skype call ended and Ruby and Yang logged off of their computers. As they climbed in their beds they looked at each other.

"Hey Yang?" Ruby asked.

"What's up?" Yang said, hugging a Poro plush.

"Do you ever wonder who Myr and Gam are?"

Yang closed her eyes in deep thought, leaving Ruby in wait for a response. A few seconds passed, until she heard her sister let out a snore.

"Yang!" Ruby whispered harshly.

"Smite!" Yang said out loud, her eyes barely keeping open. "Oh. Not really. I'm sure they're nice people with good lives. Maybe we'll see them one day. I don't know."

Ruby seemed satisfied with her sister's answer.

"Alrighty then. Night Yang."

"Night Ruby."

* * *

Blake lifted her head off of her laptop's keyboard. She shook off her headset as she looked at the time. Red numbers glowed "6:45" and was accompanied with the loud blaring. The cat faunus sighed as she got up from her desk.

"Ow ow ow ow," she winced in pain. Her back ached from sleeping hunched over. As much as Crescent was obsessed with League, she was still an interesting player.

She grabbed her attire from her closet, choosing a flannel and some jeans. She placed a beanie over her head to hide her ears. Looking in the mirror, she was satisfied with her look, yet she didn't really care what she wore. As long as it was appropriate.

Her place was mostly empty. Of people that is. Blake's small apartment only had her and shelves of books to accompany her. Her parents had moved to a different area in the city to deal with work, but they still provided her with cash to pay for rent and her necessities.

"I should really clean this place up," Blake said to herself as she scanned the room. Books were stacked everywhere, plastic wrappers from her convenience store dinners, and just untidiness in general. The _DING_ of the toaster interrupted her thoughts. The simple breakfast was out and in her mouth as she walked out the door with her bag.

Munching on the bread in one hand, Blake reached into her bag to take out her notebook. Inside was her notes on her runes and masteries. Mentally moving points around, she confirmed the changes she would make tonight for her Akali jungle. Though her items might need to change for attack speed and health regen. She was new with the playstyle, as mostly running mid was her go to, but the meta called for something else.

As more people and faunus gathered around her, she chose to flow with the crowd until she got to the front doors of Beacon High. She tucked her book away as she walked to her homeroom. Blake took a seat at the back corner of the classroom and brought out her phone. She scrolled to an article and started reading on the lore of Ionia. Blake smiled as she read. The revolts of the people, the martyrdom of Lee Sin, the leadership of Karma. People rising up to fight against the Noxus empire. A revolution wasn't what Blake was looking for, but something about Ionia's fighting was appealing.

Lore of the champions was just that. A story, some background, something to give the game some more feeling to it. Yet Blake found it to be helpful in a way. Or it might just her being the class-proclaimed book worm and the lore of League was just a really big and expansive story.

"What are you reading?" a calm voice asked.

Blake jumped, stuffing her phone away. She looked up and saw her friend, Lie Ren, looking at her confused.

"Ren. Hi. Nothing, just some tips for cleaning. I have to clean my place later."

"I see. If you want, I have a manual on some tips and tricks on the best ways on house care and cleaning."

"Ehhhh, no I'm fine for now. Thanks for the offer," Blake declined. She's seen her friends borrow copies of Ren's manuals. " _Manuals? More like encyclopedias_."

She reached back into her bag and turned off her phone. She didn't want anyone to know her life in League yet. She'd be more of an outcast then she was with books. For now it had to be kept under wraps. Checking the back of the classroom, the clock pointed to eight twenty-eight. Class was gonna start any moment and Blake was just gonna do the same thing: pay attention, study, pay attention, study, go home, and jungle.

Or at least, that's what she thought.

"Hello everyone my name is Miss Goodwitch. I hope everyone had a good break and-"

The door swung open quickly and a red blur came rushing to a desk as well as a blonde mane of hair rolling out in front of the classroom.

"Nailed it."

Blake stared at the wake up call in front of her. If the alarm and walk didn't wake up, this certainly did. The red blur was panting in her desk and the blonde was smiling at the unimpressed teacher.

"Ahh, Miss Yang Xiao Long. How nice of you and Miss Rose to join us."

"Oh, so you heard of me," the one named Yang said in a cocky tone.

"No, but Taiyang has quite the reputation."

"I see." Yang just sat cross legged at the front. Blake wondered how this girl survived this long. Yet this was the first time the raven haired girl had actually seen the blonde, or at least that they were in the same classroom. Though something about Yang seemed alluring. And it wasn't just the two big reasons that was on the blonde herself.

Goodwitch sighed. "Well Miss Xiao Long, there seems to be an available seat next to Miss Belladonna in the back. So if you would please take your seat, I would like to resume class."

"Will do," Yang said. She strut her way to the back of the class, as if she was a model on the runway. And to Blake, she wouldn't be surprised if she was one. Soon Blake caught herself staring as her new neighbor took her seat and quickly brought her phone back out and continued on Ionia.

Goodwitch went on to explain the beginnings and what she was expecting of the class. " _Basically the same shit I've heard before,_ " thought Blake as she tapped the screen to move onto Zaun. " _Poor city. Overrun by toxic gas, criminals, and crazed beings. Must be fun living there,_ "

"Pssst."

Blake ignored the sound from her neighbor.

"Psst. Hey."

The raven haired girl glanced her eyes to the side. The lilac-eyed blonde was resting her head on her fist. Doing her best to ignore her, she focused her attention back to the small screen.

"Whatcha reading?"

Silence.

"Hey, kitty. What's on your phone?"

Blake's golden eye's met lilac as she gave her an angry yet surprised look. "How do you know about me about being a faunus?!"

The blonde's eyes widened. "Oh really? You're a faunus? That's pretty cool."

Blake was even more surprised. She just let the fact slip out of her mouth. "What? No, no, no, no, no. What I mean is… Ugh. Please just pretend like you didn't hear me. And don't talk-"

"Miss Belladonna, Miss Xiao Long. Is there something that's more important than this?" Goodwitch asked, irritated at the two girls in the back.

Blake quickly stuck her phone in her bag and placed it to the side of her desk. "N-n-no ma'am! There's nothing o-of relevance. P-please continue."

Her neighbor nodded her head as both sat straight up. Glynda glared at both of them as she started handing out packets of paper. "Here is your syllabus for the semester. Please sign them, and have them ready for me by tomorrow. Now since you have a short day today and tomorrow, you have break now. You are all free to go."

Right as she said that, three beeps indicated the bell. Blake quickly grabbed her open bag and fast-walked out the door. She rounded the corner and stopped.

"This is a great way to start the school," Blake said to herself. She turned to continue her way down the hall until she bumped shoulders with someone. The other end had white hair in a side ponytail and piercing blue eyes that said, "what the fuck dude?"

"Hey watch where you're going!" the girl demanded.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to get somewhere," the faunus said slowly walking backwards.

"So am I and I would appreciate it if you were just considerate of other people's space."

The white haired girl walked away with an "ugh," her heels clicking and echoing through the empty halls until they were filled with bustling students.

"Yup. _Great_ way to start it off. At least I'll get to practice more tonight," she said as she walked through the double library doors. League was almost her life, but her books came first.


	3. Chapter 2

**We have chapter two now! This might be a weekly update thing. I don't know, maybe. This one is a little dialog heavy so expect a lot of "said" and other variations of the word. I'm glad to see that a few people are enjoying this. I'll activate my Ult, Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own RWBY or League of Legends  
**

 **With that out of the way, let's go!**

* * *

It was the end of the day as Blake closed the final book in her pile. She set the book aside in her "finished" area, which consisted of about ten novels. Looking at the pile, Blake understood a little bit more of why people called her an introverted bookworm. Although most classes that day were just introductions to the class, she still needed to read something other than the history of Runeterra. She sighed as she got up to put the books back in their respective places.

"Man with Two Souls, Tales of Monsters Grimm, Rust: Faunus Detective," Blake listed off as she put the books away. The biggest one of them all, Tales, was hulled by Blake to the end of the library.

The big space where the 600+ page book belonged was at the far side of the library. She walked to the end, noticing the lack of students in the library. This was one of the only times where it wasn't packed, as it was only the first day, which meant peace and quiet for reading. Lost in her thoughts, Blake's grip on the book loosened as the book was brought to the carpeted floor. The sounds echoed through the high ceilings. The cat faunus quickly picked up the book and turned to put it away before the librarian noticed. Yet when she turned to put the book away, on the other side of the bookshelf was two lilac eyes and a surprised look.

"Hiya," Yang said as she smiled.

Blake was taken aback by the blonde's sudden presence. She gathered her thoughts realizing that this was the girl that almost got her in trouble. She placed the book back into place and started to head for the exit.

The sound of a book hitting the ground filled the library once more as Blake turned around to the spot open again with the book on the ground. She groaned as she went to put it back. Two hands covered the space in between books.

"Wait!" the blonde said grabbing the faunus' hand. "At least tell me your name. Then I'll stop bugging you. Might as well as we're both in the same class."

Blake sighed as she gave into her request. "It's Blake." The blonde started to open her mouth when she stopped her. "I know who you are Yang. Now that you know my name, just leave me alone."

Yang smiled. "Alright Blake. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Blake reached to place the book back until she felt resistance. She removed the book only to see the same smiling blonde standing there. "What do you want now?" Blake was very close to chucking the novel over the shelf to try and hit the neighbor on the other side.

Yang reached into what Blake assumed to be her bag and took out a spiral notebook. An illustration covered the front and Blake immediately recognized what it was. She grabbed across the bookshelf and held it close to her chest.

"Where the fuck did you find this?" she hissed.

Blake could tell that Yang was taken aback by the sudden aggression. "Well when you ran out after first period that note-"

"Nevermind that. Did you read anything that was written in here, did you show anyone else?"

"No, I was too busy admiring the artwork but other-"

"Good now don't talk to me again, and don't go around touching my stuff." Blake turned, got her stuff and made her way back home.

As she was halfway home, she looked back on if she handled it right. She didn't want anyone else to see her as more of an outcast with League being in her life, but Yang was trying to help and was even kind enough to give it back without snooping. Blake pushed these thoughts aside as she crossed the road. The sunset was a sight to see in her neighborhood. Yet the only sight she was looking forward to was seeing a Nexus exploding that wasn't her own.

* * *

"I'm home!" Weiss shouted as she stepped through the door.

"I'm in living room," a voice said.

Weiss kicked her shoes near the door as she walked into the kitchen. Connected was the living room where Winter, her sister, was on her laptop in sweats and a t-shirt. The most casual Weiss will ever see her in. Even on a sick day, Winter would still work at 110%.

"How was the first day?" Winter asked looking over her shoulder.

"Like any other first day," Weiss lamented as she filled a kettle with water. "People bumping into you, finding the annoying ones in the class, student council responsibilities stacking without end."

The older sister smiled. "So it went well." She stared back at her work.

Weiss grabbed two mugs from the cabinet. "Are you feeling any better?"

Winter sniffled and cleared her throat. "A lot better than I was Friday. Just a stuffy nose and a scratchy throat." The kettle whistled loudly. Weiss poured the hot water and placed teabags into each cup. She hand one to Winter, who accepted it with gratitude. "Thank you."

Weiss took a small sip as she grabbed a pack of crackers from the counter. "Anyways. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Let me guess. Playing League again?"

"No, I need to write a three page essay on the first day of school. Of course I'm gonna play," Weiss retorted with some sass in her voice.

"Couldn't you at least take a day to take a break from that?" Winter asked.

"What else would I do? I have responsibilities at school. I have nothing else to do so I just play when I get home.

"You could look for a job. Maybe only work part time because of school," Winter suggested.

Weiss bit her lip. "Maybe. I'll think it over."

"Just don't forget our deal," she heard her sister say before she closed the door. Weiss set her tea down as she laid on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

After halfway through freshman year, a more than big fight with her parents about school and a slap to the face took place. Weiss had asked Winter if she could move in with her and after a lot of convincing, and bribing with both her sister and her parents until her and Winter came to a deal: Winter would help provide for Weiss until high school was over and Weiss had to go to college and provide for herself.

Weiss sighed, wondering how she was gonna complete all that she promised. Her phone went off and a message from Crescent appeared.

 **CR: Wanna play? Ember and I are already on and Gam is coming on soon.**

Weiss sighed and sent a reply.

 **Myr: Sure just give me a moment.**

Weiss walked over to her desk and hit the power button. The device hummed to life as it asked for her password. The computer opened as League and Skype were already opened. She joined the call and the peppy voice of Crescent filled her headphones.

"Myr is here!" Crescent screamed with joy.

"Hey! What did I tell you about yelling?" Weiss complained through the mic.

"You're not making the situation any better," Gam responded calmly.

"Whatever can we just hop into a game?"

The sound of the clashing notification alerted Weiss as well as everyone else. "Hurry up and join nerds!" Ember exclaimed.

"So... who do we ban?"

* * *

"Why would we ban Lee Sin?" Ruby asked confused at Gam's request.

"He's a good jungler and ganker if played right and it's pretty hard to get away from him once he marks you. Plus… he's just really annoying."

Yang looked at Ruby as if telling her, " _See what she means_?"

Ruby held her hands up. "Okay sure, go ahead."

Yang banned Lee Sin as the other team took first pick. While they waited Yang realized something. "You guys told the random they're support right?"

Myr was the first to speak. "Don't worry. As our ADC, I took the initiative to tell them."

"Alrighty. I guess I'll gooooooo….."

"Dude you're running out of time," Ruby told her sister.

Though Ruby could barely hear her sister's headphones, she heard the faintest " _Punch first, ask questions later._ "

Ruby looked at her screen to see a picture of Vi, one of Piltover's finest, next to Yang's username. "Classic," said Yang. She slammed both fists together twice.

Ruby could only grin. She remembered when Yang would always play top Vi. That was before other options inspired Yang to branch out and scarcely play the girl with hextech. A player below Yang, Gam was up next. The unofficial team's jungler showed no hesitation in locking in Akali.

"Gam, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ruby asked confused and a little angry.

"Going jungle like usual? Is there a problem?"

"Uhh, yeah," Ruby snapped. "You flopped at Akali jungle last game."

Gam defended herself. "Don't worry, I rewatched the game and made some adjustments. There's nothing you need to worry about. Just help me leash Blue though."

"I got you covered," Yang said. "I think Crescent's just overreacting cause we're playing ranked."

Ruby stared at her sister. "WE'RE PLAYING RANKED?!"

The sound of Myr's sighs was audible. "Really? It says it right there."

"Damn it! You need to tell me these things!"

Yang waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah, just hurry up and pick your champion. You and Myr are taking longer than me."

Ruby looked over her champion roster. Aurelion Sol and Taliyah were out of the picture as she recently bought the two mid laners. She was little tired of Fizz and Annie. Vel'Koz. Don't even get her started on him. So many choices and only ten seconds to choose. Until one caught her eye. A champion she hasn't played in a long time. One that was her first.

" _Don't you trust me?_ "

"Ahri?" Myr and Gam said at once.

"I haven't played with her in a while so why not? She used E and it worked."

"Well that's basically all you do. E, Q, and rapid presses of R. It's too simple," Myr said unimpressed.

"Hey, I don't want to hear basic from someone who chose Ashe," Ruby shot back.

"Ashe is good!"

After the enemy team was confirmed, the random chose Janna.

"The wind spirit of Zaun. Interesting choice," Gam said while letting out a groan from stretching.

The fifth player sent a message through the chat. " _first ranked game. glhf!_ "

"Oh my Oum! We're also playing with a newbie in ranked."

Yang stared at her sister slightly annoyed. "I swear the longest we play this game, the more toxic you get."

"Shut up! My rank is my second most important thing in this life!"

"You're only Silver," Gam mumbled.

"And I might get to Gold, you don't know!"

Ruby was already falling apart and they haven't even gotten to the Rift yet. Yang hoped that they would spawn in soon so that Ruby would focus on the items more than her rank's value.

"Good luck, have fun," Gam said through the mic as the sound of knuckles cracking were audible.

"Good luck." The sounds of the blonde yawning and Myr stretching filled the headphones.

"Good luck!" Ruby said cheerfully. "AND DON'T FUCK UP!"

"We have a police officer, a nurse, a pop star, a cupid, and a weather woman," Gam observed as she took a look at the skins. This should be fun."


	4. Chapter 3

**First off, thank you for those who have taken interest in this story I hope fans of both RWBY and League can enjoy this story and hopefully get into the other fandom.**

 **Second, I am very sorry this took about a month to write. I tried to make a "Game Chapter" where the girls play a round of League, yet I got school in the way, I had a little bit of writer's block on this part, and I myself was busy playing League. Though I did try to put my own games into this. Also, I apologize to those who do not understand the League jargon and terms being thrown around. I guess I should label this as a crossover as well.**

 **Don't worry these Game Chapters will only be every once and a while so you won't have to wait.**

 **But moving on! I have no ownership to RWBY or to League of Legends. As they belong to RoosterTeeth and RiotGames respectively.**

* * *

Ruby frantically clicked around on the screen. To an outsider, it looked like she was a five-year old panicking about a virus and pop-ups. Though to Yang, and to Myr and Gam if they were in the room, the brunette was quickly spending her starting gold at the fountain. A Doran's Ring, a few potions, or due to her masteries a few biscuits, and the free ward. Ruby heard the loud clicks of the mice from her teammates. As soon as the barrier from the fountain disappeared, all five champions dashed out into their respective lanes. Yang waited in the brush at top, both Myr and the random were waiting at bot for the minion wave while warding the river, Gam patiently waited near blue Wellbuff's camp, and Ruby just stared at Ahri dance in mid.

"So what's the plan for this game?" Yang asked, cracking her knuckles while warding her side of the map.

"I don't know," Ruby said focusing on both sides of the river in mid. "If you had told me this was ranked, I would've come up with a team comp for all of us."

"Or you could just let us pick who we play," Myr said, feeling the sting of Ruby's toxicity of trying to control the team's actions.

"Both of you shut up and someone help me leash," Gam groaned. The hourglass on the minimap turned gold, signaling that the golem was coming soon. The jungler spammed the ping until Yang came up. The complaints of the adc were voiced.

"I know, I know, I'm coming. You can stop," Yang's calm voice said. The blonde cracked her knuckles before delivering her first strike of the game. On a monster rather than a wave of minions.

" _Minions have spawned_ "

The first wave of minions marched down the lane, swords and wands in hand. Both waves engaged and the epic monsters jumped out into their camps. The group at bot made work at the golem, leaving when Gam received the glowing blue runes at her feet. She ran off to Gromp while Myr and Janna took action against the Sona-Jhin duo. A few minion waves later, everything seemed to go their way.

Up at top, Yang was handling the typical Garen pick, wiping out the minion waves with the use of her E.

"You doing okay at top?" Ruby asked. The brunette herself was recalling back after using up all her mana. "I swear they need to raise Ahri's mana just a little bit."

"I'm doing fine up here. This Garen doesn't know what he's doing." Yang teleported from the fountain to the inner top lane turret. "I'll be going 100% Crit this round."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't feed," Ruby said, waving her sister off. The brunette aimed the Orb of Deception at the Viktor coming down. The Zaunite retreated, letting Ruby farm easily. The red minions fell, one by one as she leveled up to level 4. The fox fell back to the turret as a circling blue light brought her back to the fountain. Ruby bought the necessary AP items until it was time to get back to work.

"Echo or Nom first?" Ruby asked as she started picking off minions again.

"I don't care," Myr said focusing on her own lane. "We're not the ones playing her."

"Well I need to know so we can get an advantage later. Nom gives me more mana, but Echo gives me movement speed and more AP as well as more hits against minions."

"Whatever you see fit. Though I guess buy Echo and keep Lost Chapter to cover your mana problem."

Trusting in her teammate's advice, she bought the items and headed back to mid until a message appeared on the upper screen. Pictures of Tahm Kench and Akali sat at each end of the phrase.

" _An ally has been slain_."

"Gam," Yang said, "you doing okay?"

Gam let out a small mumble.

"I'm sorry?"

I swear…. Gre…. down."

"Gam you're gonna have to-"

"THAT DAMN GREY HEALTH I SWEAR, THAT NEEDS TO GO!"

Ruby and Yang were unphased by the sudden shouting, though their bot lane player wasn't so tolerable to the loud noise. The shuffles of a headset were audible. They were mostly silent after that, not wanting to tilt their jungler, only giving an "okay" or notifying of a missing champion. It wasn't until Yang broke the silence.

"So how was school for you guys?" she asked, recalling the early morning discussion.

"Okay I guess," Myr said. "Some weird people in my class though. Most are annoying with some actually caring about their grades."

Ruby quickly looked at the score. It was now five towers vs six towers in the enemy's favor. The kill count was almost even, 19-20. Also in the enemy's favor.

"Well I like my class, full of new people," Ruby said as she threw an Orb at a minion wave. "As my friend Jaune said, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

* * *

Weiss shrugged at Crescent's comment but something kept bugging her.

" _Jaune. Where have I heard that name before?_ "

Weiss pushed back the thought as the enemy Thresh's chain latched onto Ashe and dragged the frost archer closer to the enemy turret. A tornado flew through Ashe and launched Thresh up as Weiss pressed F to flash away. A volley of arrows shot out, slowing the lantern lover and letting Weiss get a definite escape.

"Weiss! Can you come help me?" Winter called from the living room. Luckily, Weiss' team only heard the older Schnee as a distant shout.

"What was that?" Ember asked.

The white haired girl was relieved that the top laner or anyone else heard the call. "Give me a moment," said Weiss covering her mic. "What do you need?"

"Can you come here for a moment?"

"Sure give me a moment." When Weiss said "give me a moment," it usually meant there under three seconds, especially if it was Winter. Though if it was in the middle of a game, it meant after the game finished. They were only seventeen minutes in. So for her sister it was a 20-30 minute wait.

"Weiss, come on I need your help!" Winter repeated her request.

Weiss clicked towards bot lane. She craned her head to reach into the hallway. "I know, just give me-"

That's when she heard a flurry of spells going off and her attention quickly went back to the screen. As Weiss was trying to talk to her sister, Ashe had moved straight into their other bot laners: Jhin and Sona The Virtuoso rooted her in place as the Maven of Strings stunned both her and the Janna. A few auto attacks later, both were eliminated from bot lane.

As the screen lost its color, Weiss took a look at the red respawn numbers. 40 seconds. She could do this in 40 seconds. Her chair almost fell over as she darted into the hall and to her sister, ignoring the screams of Crescent and the chat. Weiss stopped in front of her sister who had a file of paperwork near her sister's laptop. Winter held her phone to her ear using her head and shoulder.

"Hey," whispered Winter, "could you just put this on my desk in my room please. Thanks."

Weiss had counted down to 25 seconds as she ran to her sister's room at the end of the hall. She reached the desk as she threw the folder onto the edge. She turned to leave but felt her hand graze the paper stack and heard it fall to the ground. But instead of falling flat, it opened wide open and the contents spilled out.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." The blue-eyed girl quickly gathered the papers as best as she could and placed it closer towards the center. 15 seconds passed. She jumped back into her chair and placed her headphones back. Color came back to the screen as did the voice of the mid laner came back to her ears.

"Myr, what the fuck happened?" Crescent asked trying to comprehend her partner's actions.

"Sorry, my sister was asking for something."

"Well hurry up. Janna's already ahead of you."

"Right."

Weiss went down to bot as she saw their jungler take blue buff.

* * *

Blake wasn't having the best game so far. She was unintentionally feeding the giant catfish (no pun intended), and his grey health didn't make Blake's job of killing him any easier. As she took a sip of her soda, the blue sentinel fell on its back, blue runes circling the Ionian ninja. Her previous outburst put the team to an almost complete silence, she did kind of overreact. Like in the way that Crescent seemed to do some days.

"Hey Gam, you okay?" Ember asked, some worry in her voice.

"Yeah. Sorry. Just having a bad day," Blake said rubbing her face.

"Yeah. I wouldn't expect jungle Kench to work. Surprisingly-"

"It's not just that." Blake interrupted, "First day of school was a bit more than I asked for."

"I see," Ember said as Blake saw Vi recall. "Well don't worry. It'll get better."

Blake sighed. "So I hope so."

Ember appeared back at the fountain. "Can't be sure the same can be said for this game though."

They heard an explosion sound bit as the goddess spoke through Summoner's Rift.

" _Your inhibitor has been destroyed."_

Blake's eye stared at the mini map. She saw the fox at the opposite blue camp. Crescent had let mid lane fall and four champions were pushing. Though it was strange that the midlaner was quiet. Blake directed Akali into a brush and recalled. Her leg bounced as the eight seconds felt like a minute. The assassin finally came back to the base. The Ghost speed kicked in as Blake along with Ember and Myr chased off the enemy team before they could assist with the top and bot inhibitor towers. The raven haired girl sighed as she saw a nine-tailed fox recall back to base.

"Crescent, how the hell did you lose bot?!" Myr shouted.

"I said I was gonna get the enemy's blue buff! Gam was supposed to cover for me while I was gone!" Crescent shouted through the microphone.

"You said nothing of the sort!" Blake shouted. School, Kench, toxic teammates. Oh! This day could not **get** any better.

"Yes I did! While you were getting red buff, I asked you to get mid." You headed toward mid, so I went!"

"I was going to farm the raptors," Blake said, trying to calm things down. She rubbed her temple.

"Oh sure, farm the creatures that don't matter at the moment," Crescent said mockingly.

"Uh, was your mic on at that time?" Ember asked.

A short silence once again filled the call.

"Oh. Sorry," a small voice said sheepishly.

Blake took a deep breath. "It's fine. Let's just go push top."

Luckily for them, the top inhibitor turret was taken out. And a large minion wave was almost to the base. A shortcut through the jungle reduced their trek. Along with the Janna, they reached the inhibitor where it was destroyed in no time. Blake's day was turning around. Inhibitor gone. One turret, gone. The other was halfway soon after.

That's when they realized their mistake.

The Sona sped towards them, with her entire team behind her. A yellow wave stuns all five of them, while a yellow sword appears above Janna. The Garen flashed in and spun his giant sword around before ulting the Janna. No more healing. The only thing in chat was ":( Aw man."

Blake only had a single thought: " _Oh shit_."

Next the Kench swallowed a minion and spat it out towards Crescent which marked her once. The mage ulted, circling the catfish, yet to no avail as grey health filled the health bar. Crescent tried to use Attract to give her some time, not until a long shot slowed the fox and soon a lick and chomp later, Crescent's campion let out a moan of defeat.

"Oh come on!" Crescent shouted as she slammed her headset on her desk.

Myr finished off the tower yet couldn't even touch the Nexus as she tried to ult the nearest foe and flash out. Yet the stun wasn't long enough and the Frost Archer only go a second and a half to run and try to flash out. Gam joined Myr on the run as a circle appeared and both got a boost of extra health. The Janna's Redemption healed the two of them and they started to run. A second circle appeared though and both were stunned in place.

Both knew who it was. "Veigar," both players complained.

A giant cone spread out wide and a speeding bullet hit Myr straight on. Another hit, and the ADC was down. Blake activated Akali's Twilight Shroud to try and misdirect Jhin's bullets. Blake was almost at the edge of the cone until the final 100% crit bullet was shot. And it had her name on it. Blake's screen lost color.

The faunus was speechless at first. Until she buried her face into her hands and let out a disappointed groan.

"GG everyone. GG," Myr said.

The red numbers were over fifty seconds long. Though their mid inhibitor was back up, it would be a piece of cake as they all pushed mid. Blake could only stare at the four timers tick down slowly.

* * *

"Don't be let down yet!" Yang shouted as she clicked to a ward near a destroyed tower. A teleport circle brought Piltover's Finest closer. Yang started rapidly clicking towards her goal. Her teammates finally took notice at the blonde's actions.

"Wait you did what?!" Myr exclaimed, hardly believing her eyes.

Gam's groans turned into ones of surprise. "Oh my fucking Oum, she's actually doing it."

"Wait how'd you survive that?!" Ruby asked staring at her sister's screen in awe.

Yang gave a signature grin. "Well after we took out the inhibitor, I noticed the team gathering together due to some wards that Janna had placed. So I had to retreat to the jungle before they to us. Which meant ditching you, so sorry about that."

Yang started hitting the Nexus with tremendous speed. The runes she implemented in were being put to good use.

"After they got to our base, I started booking for it."

"Wait. They're recalling. Sistheyrecomingbackandyouneedtoretreatnow!" Ruby shouted with panic.

The enemy team tried to get towards the brawler until Yang ulted and flew towards Sona and landed the last hit towards the Nexus. The red crystal glowed bright, and exploded. The remains formed the glorious words on their screen as the goddess shouted what they wanted to hear.

" _Victory!_ "

Shocked quietness.

"Nailed it."

"You did it! Oh my gosh you did it!" Ruby shouted as she hugged the blonde. The laughter of all four girls were audible.

"Well played Ember, well played," Myr said impressed.

"I could say the same thing," Gam calmly laughed.

"Oh just wait til I tell everyone at school." The blonde smiled as she honored her teammates and clicked back to the home menu.

"Just out of curiosity, where do you go to school?" Myr asked while trying to catch her breath.

"Well, I don't know if I should say," hesitated Yang.

"Oh please," Myr said, "I'll say if you say."

"Gam, Crescent, are you up for it?" Yang asked.

"I'm fine with it," Gam said.

"Sure why not?" Ruby said smiling.

Yang counted, "One, two three!"

"Beacon High!" all four voices said.

If Yang could combine all the silent moments that had happened in the past hour, it could fill an entire class period. This would be the end of the lecture and announcements.

"Wait what?"

"Maybe it's just coincidence?" Ruby suggested. "What about what city you live in?"

"Vale," the three girls said.

"Oh boy."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to like, share, and review and I'll see you next time!


	5. Chapter 4

**First off. Wow I am so sorry it's been more than a month since I've last updated. Minor writing block kept telling me 'do it like this' or 'write it like that.' But now I got everything under control. Hopefully. Though there might be more delay of this fic in the future as there's another idea that I might write. But we shall see. But now time for, drumroll please.**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own RWBY or League of Legends. To the company, their works. RT and Riot.**

* * *

The clock in the diner read 3:30. Blake spun the straw in her milkshake before taking a sip. She sighed as she read the clock once more. 3:31. It was a simple conversation over text last night. 3:30, after school, corner booth of the diner across the street. Some "friends" if they couldn't even show up on time. Blake stared outside watching students pass the quiet diner. Could she even call these people her friends? Yeah, they knew each other for a few months but the only face Blake could label them were usernames and the icons of the roles. The ring of the bell resounded through the diners as more patrons came in. Blake tried to find some new reading material in her bag. Anything new would maybe help her pass the time.

"Uhh, excuse me?"

Blake looked up from her bag and was met with two silver eyes looking down at her. She had brown hair coming down to red at the tips. The black and red skirt and shirt contrasted with her pale skin and what really caught Blake's eye was the silver rose design on the right breast of the hoodie she had on.

"Um, hi," the girl said with a nervous chuckle. What an innocent child, Blake thought.

"Judging by the upbeat voice, I'm assuming you're our toxic leader Crescent," Blake said while still looking at the brunette. Her eyes widened at the statement.

"Who said I'm toxic?!" Crescent yelled out a little too loudly. The sudden noise turned some heads to their direction. A blush as red as roses forces the young girl to take a seat in the booth and across from Blake. She buried her face into her arms.

"Blake Belladonna, also known as Gam," the raven haired girl introduced herself, extending her hand.

Silver eyes met with amber as the brunette gladly accepted the handshake, her mood turning back to a cheerful one. "Ruby 'Crescent' Rose, age 15, mid-laner extraordinaire, and leader of CGME!"

Blake stared blankly at Ruby. "CGME?"

Ruby smiled. "Yeah CGME. It's the first letter of our usernames together. Pronounced like 'Kog'maw.'"

"I see." Blake nodded her head in understanding. She took a sip before a thought came up. "Wait Rose. Aren't you the one who crashed through the door of home room on the first day of school."

"Ah. I see I've already gained a reputation going for me," Ruby grinned while straightening out her hoodie in a way that said "Yeah, I'm the shit."

"So any idea where Ember and Myr are?" Blake asked.

"Well Ember is my sis so she'll be here in a moment. She just went to go order some stuff. Meanwhile, I messaged Myr after school let out and she said something came up so she'll be a little late."

Blake only nodded her head and finally brought out her notebook and pencil. Flipping through the pages, she stopped at a rough draft of a drawing that was only in its line art. She tried to find a good model for Piltover's finest but nothing popped in her head which was pretty frustrating. From the edge of her vision, Blake noticed Ruby lose interest of the passing cars and start to stare at the upside down work.

"Whatcha drawing Blake?"

Blake looked up from her notebook and rotated it and a Google image search to show the curious brunette. It was still kind of weird of Cres-, no, Ruby. Of Ruby calling her by her actual. "Not much. Just trying to do some art of Vi but can't find a good model to base it off of."

"Ever tried to use an actual human to model?" Ruby suggested, comparing both the line work and the many Vi fan art that was on Blake's scroll screen.

"That's actually pretty smart kid." Blake made a note of a human model at the corner of the page. "Wait you said you were 15?"

"Yeeeeesss?" Ruby dragged out. "Is it now illegal to be 15 in the city of Vale?

"No, it's not that. It's just, aren't you a little young to be a junior?"

Ruby finallly understood Blake's comment and leaned back. "Oh that. Yeah turns out I'm pretty smart and so they decided 'Let's have Ruby Rose move up a few grades after middle school,' and so I'm a junior."

"Ah, I get it." But Blake thought otherwise. " _Yeah no still not buying it sweetie._ "

Looking back down at her drawing, Blake looked at Vi's splash art and came back to a dead end. She tapped the table for Ruby's attention.

"Yeah, I'm not sure the human model will work."

"Why's that Blake?" Ruby asked, a hint of sadness in the rejection of her idea.

"How do I say this? Vi has certain requirements. More measurements than i expected. How would I find a perfect model?"

"And for you, my little sis, cookie shake with whipped cream and a strawberry sundae for mwah."

A third party stepped in front of the girls' on going conversation. Blake's eyes locked with the owner of the new voice. Long toned legs. A more than generous chest. Lilac splashed eyes. A waterfall of long blonde hair. That's when Blake realized the voice was anything but new. It was a voice she thought she'd never hear from again.

"Yang?"

The blonde turned to the sound of her name. "Blake?"

* * *

Yang couldn't believe her eyes. Though she was sure that her face was nothing compared to the hidden faunus'. The same amber, slitted eyes were on the most priceless face Blake could make.

"Oh my Oum, it really is you!" Yang screamed as she tackled the poor girl with a giant hug. Though the grasp of the blonde was inescapable, Blake managed to avoid crashing through the window with the big woman. Both girls landed on the firm booth seat, the blonde on top squeezing the one below.

Never did Yang expect to see Blake again. Well, in this fashion anyway.

"So you're Myr?" Yang asked with Blake still under her. All she got was a quick tap on her back. Yang realized that she was still on the faunus and understood the gesture. Blake took a deep breath of air.

"Thank you," she managed to wheeze out. "Also, no. I am not Myr. I don't bitch about everything."

"Well Gam, we might was well call you Myr. Speaking of which, anyone know who she is?"

Ruby took a bite of the cookie on the glass. "She said she would be late but she'll be arriving soon."

"Alrighty. So Blakey, how have you been?" Yang asked with a smile.

"Just fine before you came in," the raven hair girl lamented. Yang looked heartbroken.

"Aww, do you really hate me that much?"

Yang saw Blake's mood shift. To be honest, she thought that wouldn't happen. "You're right. I sounded rude. I've been doing well Yang. It's just kinda shocking that two people in the same class that I barely knew were two people that I played with for the past year."

Yang sat back and stared at Blake. Now this was a new development. A new side of Blake that Yang was excited to see. She took another spoonful of ice cream as both her and Ruby continued to listen.

"Also now that we know each other, would we treat each other the same online as we do right now?" Blake pointed to herself. "An introverted bookworm?" She points to Ruby and Yang. "Sisters who are hyperactive and possibly insane?" Blake combs her jair back with her hands. It's all just-"

A hand on Blake's shoulder stops her locomotive of thoughts. Yang's face one-eightied from the excitied bimbo to one of a more concerned mother.

"Blake. Are you alright?" Yang asked in a more lamer tone then what she has shown Blake. "Look, I know this is still a bit of a shocker. And if you want to stop playing with us, that's perfectly okay."

Ruby choked on her urgent sip of milkshake. "Now wait a minute Yang. If Blake-"

"AND if you do," Yang stresses, glaring at Ruby for a quick second before continuing, "then we'll respect your decision and your space if you need it. Just try and give it a chance." Yang let her hand drop and let her head rest on her fist.

"Hi. Yang Xiao-Long. Age 17, top-lane extravagant, and mastery level 6 and in Nasus and Vi respectively. Hobbies outside of League, riding on my motorcycle and. Keeping in shape." Yang finished off with her fists clashing together and giving a thumbs up.

Both Blake and Ruby stared at the introduction that the blonde gave. Yang's hands turned into finger guns, waiting for a response from both girls. "Eh?" She dragged out.

Now it was Blake's turn to smile. Just what Yang wanted. Then Yang remembered that there was one more person at the table and it wasn't until her voice came about. "Ruby Rose! Age-"

"Yeah, yeah we get it," Yang said waving off Ruby. "Could be standing on the other side of the diner and I could hear you."

"Yang! I wanted to be like you. Name age, role. All that cool stuff! Why'd you have to interupt me?"

Yang reached across the table and flicked her sister on the nose. "Cause then you would've gone on and on and on. And you own every midlaner so you could just keep listing off names."

Yang looked over to Blake who was staring at someone across the street. Well, not much staring. More like glaring with the intent to kill. Yang's eyes followed Blake and found a blue eyed white drag- haired. White haired girl about their age across the street. "Oh. The Ice Queen."

Blake looked back at the blonde. "You know Weiss?"

Yang scoffed. "I'm pretty sure there's no one in our class that doesn't know Schnee. Little Miss Know-it-all, acting like the queen of campus, strutting around with the rest of the student council. She's only the secretary for Grimm's sake and yet she acts like the student body president. Though probably the fact that her family is rich "

Blake didn't take her eyes off of Weiss. "Tell me about it. I ran into her by accident in the hallways and she started getting Pissy McBitchface as if I had stepped on a small puppy for shits and giggles." Yang raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Ooo. Feisty."

All three girls sighed. "Uhhh. Ice Queen."

The three occupants of the table watched as the petite girl walked over to the corner of the street to the stoplight.

"That's weird. You would expect a long limo to come in to take her," Ruby said, still giving the girl a stare.

"Hey guys." Yang nudged both Blake and Ruby. "Imagine if she was Myr?" The table let out a laugh.

Blake leaned back into the seat. "Yeah right. As if she played League and was any good at it. She'd feed enough that it'd make Kench full." Another round of chuckles was shared. That was, until Ruby directed their attention back to the window.

"Hey guys."

Blake and Yang ceased their laughter as their attention back to the supposed "Ice Queen." She wasn't going the the direction of her house which was headed straight. Instead the girl made a right. To the same block the diner was on. Down the sidewalk towards the entrance.

"Heh. Come on. You guys don't think. Guys? Guys?" Yang tried to make the rest of the girls lose focus. But Ruby and Blake kept following the Weiss's actions. Even when she got to the corner. Even when she walked through the doors of the diner. And even when she walked down to the corner table near the window.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm la-"

Yang saw the girl look up from her scroll. Her eyes wider than what she could imagine Ruby's and Blake's. The silence hung in the air for a while. Weiss stood at the front of her table, while the entourage of Red, Black, and Yellow sat and stared up.

"Oh."

"My."

"Gods."

This was gonna be a long afternoon.

* * *

 **Second Disclaimer!: Though this chapter might not seem like it, I don't hate Weiss either.**


End file.
